Fairy Basket
by Lady Luna101
Summary: The title is the worst! Any way the first chapter will explain the story.
1. The beginning

Hey everyone. Here with a new story. Anew x-over. Fruit Basket x Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy. Oh and just so you know Luna is my own character and this time she's not a Fairy Tail wizard.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

"Yuki, Kyo it's time to go. You too Luna you have to get to school as well." I heard Tohru yell to me and my cousin Yuki along with my older brother Kyo. I'm two years younger then Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. "Coming Miss Honda." I call back in reply. Me and Yuki-senpi call Tohru 'Miss Honda'. Me and Yuki-senpi are a lot more alike then me and Kyo-nii. You'd think that siblings are more alike to each other then anyone else but that's not it with me and Kyo-nii. I thought to myself as I ran down stairs to the front door where Miss Honda, Yuki-senpi, and Kyo-nii are waiting for me. "Sorry I took so long, everyone." I apologized. After that the four of us went to school. I was in my third year of middle school. Momiji-chan and Haru-kun use to walk me to class but now they go to school with Kyo-nii, Yuki-senpi, and Miss Honda. So now I walk to class all by myself that is if my friend Kit isn't there that day. She wasn't here today. So I had no one to help me if those fan boys bothered me. Miss Honda and Kyo-nii say that I'm like a younger girl version of Yuki-senpi. I get what they are saying after all me and Yuki-senpi get along better then me and Kyo-nii. Also both me and Yuki-senpi have a fan club. Yuki's fan club and almost everyone in his class calls him 'Prince Yuki', while almost everyone in my class calls me 'Princess Luna'. So I guess I am like a younger girl version of Yuki-senpi. Soon I got to class and Kit was already there. It's official I dislike her. She made me walk to class all by myself when she knows that my fan club will try to hug me. I'm just glad I have quick reflexes like Yuki-senpi. Kit knows my family's secret and Akito said that it was okay if she knew as long as she never told anyone else.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Lucy! I found a mission we can do!" I heard a salmon haired dragon-slayer say. "Awesome Natsu. How about I decide who goes on the mission with us?" I asked Natsu. "Sure Lucy. Tell me when your done and who's totally going to go." Natsu said before he ran over to Happy and his food. I went to everyone I wanted to go with me, Natsu, and Happy on the mission. I asked Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, and Jellal. I called Jellal on Erza's lacrima and when he answered I asked him if he would want to come. They all said they would come. I told Natsu everyone who was coming. We all went to our homes to pack. We agreed to meet at the station tomorrow at 10:00am.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. Any way I left with a cliff-hanger XP . Questions you might be thinking: "What is the mission the gang is taking?" "What zodiac is Luna?" "Will there be any couple stuff going on?" Those are questions I think you might be thinking. Well see you next time.**


	2. The mission starts now

**Hi everyone. I'm here with chapter two. I hope you like it. Oh and in this chapter you questions from last chapter will be answered.**

 _At The Magnolia Station..._

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

"Lucy may I please see the request?" I asked Lucy who was looking at the request. She handed me the request. It said:

 _Attend Fruits Basket High school and Middle school_

 _Reward: 90,000_

 _Talk to Luna Sohma for information_

"I wonder who Luna sohma is? And do remember that last name and what it's connected to? Because I remember that name from something." Lucy said. "I remember Lu-chan. The Sohma's are a rich family, who are some how connected to the chinese zodiac." Levy-san infromed Lucy-san. "And I'm guessing Luna Sohma is apart of this family and she's the request giver." Erza-san informed everyone. Soon the train arrived and all 12 of us got on to the train. Erza told us we would be there in at least five hours. So we would get there by 3:00pm. Before the train started Erza-san knocked Natsu-san out.

 **Tohru's P.O.V.**

"Luna why are we here?" Kyo asked Luna-chan. Luna wanted me to call her Luna-chan or Lu-chan. "We're here because I have some people coming from magnolia. Their planning to attend our schools." Luna informed us. Soon the train arrived. "There they are!" She said as she ran towards 12 teens.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

"Hello everyone." I said to the 12 that came off the train with matching marks. "Hello. Are you Luna Sohma?" A blonde girl said. "Yes. I am. And you all are?" I said to them. "I'm Lucy and this Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Happy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, and Jellal." The one called Lucy informed me. "Well time for you to meet my family," I said as Yuki-senpi, Kyo-nii, and Miss Honda came up behind me. "This is Yuki Sohma, he is my older cousin. This is Kyo Sohma, his is my older brother. Lastly, is Tohru Honda, she's my brother's girlfriend." I informed them. But after the last thing I said Kyo-nii started to chase me so he could punch me. He caused me to almost bump into Romeo, but I managed to make sure I didn't. He ended up almost bumping into Lucy, but of course he dodged as well. They almost found out that he was the forgotten cat and that I was the missing and forgotten Wolf. But I'm glad me and my brother dodged bumping into them. "Kyo-nii stop it." I said before Yuki-senpi's fist hit him. "Thank Yuki-senpi." I thanked Yuki for helping me out. "It's alright Luna-chan." Yuki said in reply. "Anyway let's all head home. Come on follow us." I said as me Miss Honda, Yuki-senpi, and Kyo-nii toward and started walking in the direction of Shigure's house where everyone will be staying.

"Shigure are you home?" I called to see if cousin Shigure was home. "I'm in here." I could hear shigure's voice from his office. "Shigure. These are our guests. This is Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Romeo, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, and Juvia." I said as I pointed to each of them when I said their names. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Luna, Kyo, and Yuki's cousin Shigure." He introduced himself. "Anyway, this is where you'll be staying until the end of school which is in about 8 weeks." I informed them. "Well thank you for letting use stay here for that long." Erza-san said to us. "Well it's time to seperate everyone into different rooms." Shigure said cheerfully. "Yes it is. Erza and Juvia how about you two stay in Miss Honda's room. Lucy, Wendy, and Levy you guys can stay in my room. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Gajeel you guys stay in Yuki-senpi's room. Romeo, Gajeel, and Jellal you guys will be staying in Kyo-nii's room." I said to each of them. "Hold on Luna-chan. How come Natsu, Gray and Happy are staying in my room?" Yuki asked me. "Well that's easy. It's because Natsu and Gray can get into fights with each other and I know you would be able to handle them. But if they stay with Kyo-nii they would all just fight with each other. With Kyo-nii's temper he would just join their fight. And I trying to keep Natsu away from Gajeel becuase they might get into a fight. The reason Happy will be staying with you is because Happy always sticks by Natsu." I informed my older cousin. After that the Fairy Tail teens went to the school to enroll with Shigure, Miss Honda, Kyo-nii, and Yuki-senpi. While I took Wendy and Romeo to my school to enroll. Happy and Carla just stayed back at the house since they couldn't come. Even if they could come with us, it would be wierd for the people who have never seen a talking cat before. The Sohma's were used to it since Kyo-nii is cursed by the cat.

 **There you go guys you found out what animal my character is cursed by. Also you saw a bit of a couple thing with Tohru and Kyo and you found out what their mission was. Well see you next chapter.**


	3. Author's note

**Hi everyone. I am very sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks now. But my computer I write my stories on is going wacky and I cant update until m dad fixes it. So you guys will have to be patient a little longer for a new chapter. I'm very sorry.**


	4. AN

**Hey People. I'M NOT DEAD! My computer is broken, so I can't work on the stories. I'll start working on them again after Christmas. Because my parents are planning on getting me a computer for Christmas. But yeah. I am not dead. If you guys have an idea for the next chapter of this story please put it in the comments below. Thank you and bye for now.**

 **:3 Lady Luna out :3**


	5. I'm sorry

Hello everyone...

I'm sorry but I'm going to be discontinuing this story and the others on my account... You are still able to read them, they will just be discontinued. I'm sorry to anyone who thought this would be a long awaited update... It's just I've lost interest in these stories. I might come back to them but on a different account on a different fanfiction site. I am very sorry everyone.

Sincerely,

Lady Luna101


End file.
